


Okay, but at least half of Paris loves me

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien misunderstands and thinks that ladybug is dating Marinette, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Identity Reveal, Is this how you tag?, LadyNoir - Freeform, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, for a moment - Freeform, im not really sure, implied Adrienette - Freeform, marichat is mentioned, she doesnt correct him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: "Ladybug, I love you.""So, what?""So, I love you. We've been partners forever and we'd be great together.""What?""I love you." He smiled. "For real."...When Chat declares his love for Ladybug, her reply seems a little bit rude. Then he researches how true it really is.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 256





	Okay, but at least half of Paris loves me

"Ladybug, I love you."

"So, what?"

"So, I love you. We've been partners forever and we'd be great together."

"What?"

"I love you." He smiled. "For real."

"You love me?"

"Yeah. I do. I love you LB. Bugaboo. M'lady. Mi amor. Je'taime"

She rolled her eyes. "Who doesn't?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I mean, its a little but underwhelming at this point. I think half of Paris has declared their love for me already."

"Not everyone."

"Adrien Agreste tweeted last night that he wanted to marry me."

"I didnt save that to drafts?" Chat froze. "I mean, he tweeted that for the world to see?"

"Yeah. He said he wanted to marry me. He loves me.")

"That was out of context."

"It's really not."

"Okay, so I love you, Adrien loves you. That's not all of Paris."

"It's _all _of Paris. They all love me."

"That's not true." He crossed his arms. "I love you more than anyone."

"Chloe Bourgeois has a shrine dedicated to me."

"So what, that's one person." Chat didn't feel the need to share that he also had a shrine to Ladybug.

"Alya Cesaire has a blog."

"Those are outliers. Not everyone feels the same way."

"Nino Lahiffe tried to ask me on a date. Nathaniel Kutzberg had a crush on me."

"That's like three people. It's not everyone."

"Believe me Chat, everyone loves Ladybug."

"You only named a few people."

"That one artist. Theo? The creepy one? Literally got akumatized because he loved me."

"That's one obsessive dude." Chat Noir neglected to mention that he was wearing Ladybug underwear.

"I know, right? But he thought it was love." She shuddered. "He's like wayy too old for me. Anyways, everyone loves me

"I know there are some people in Paris who don't love you."

"Really? Name one person who doesn't love me."

"Lila Rossi?"

"Tried to make out with me before I outed her as a liar."

"Rose?"

"She told me that if she wasn't dating Juleka, she'd ask me out."

"Kagami?" 

"Oh, she's very clear about liking me. In and out of the mask."

Chat frowned, trying to think of another name. "Huh."

"Do you give up yet? All of Paris loves me."

"No. I've got it." He winked. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"What?"

"I know Marinette doesn't love you. She had a crush on me. She told me herself."

"Oh that's not true at all. Marinette definitely loves me." Ladybug smirked. "We're practically the same person." She crossed her fingers. "We're like this."

"You're with her?"

"You could say that... don't. But you could."

Chat blinked. "Wow. It's literally all of Paris."

"Yeah."

"No wonder you're immune to my charms."

"What?"

"I'm just going to have to play hard to get."

"Chat that wasn't what I was saying-"

"Shh." He cut her off, and looked off into the horizon. "I'm brooding."

"You think that'll work?"

"It does in the anime."

She giggled. "Oh. You're serious?"

"Always."

"No wonder you're so extra. You watch anime." 

"I'm trying to be serious here." He glared at nothing.

"i don't know if it's working, but you're right." She smiled. "It does mean more from you than the rest of Paris."

"Why?"

"Because, I know that you mean it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. The rest of Paris would stop loving me if I did this."

"What?" Chat noticed that Ladybug's yo-yo was wrapped around him. "Uhh bug?"

"You know, they say I trust you as far as I can throw you..."

"Bug I thought we agreed that we would stop yeeting each other across Paris."

"But its so fun." She picked him up and threw. "Yeet!"

About two minutes later, he came back. "Have I ever told you that I love you."

"Yeah, you have." She pet his head. "And I know you don't want to hear this, but you're my best friend."

"I am?" He smiled.

"Of course. You're always there when I need you. And you've been with me in my worst times."

"I guess you're my best friend too."

"Also, no one else saw me jump inside a dinosaur-"

"That was terrifying."

"But, despite all the jokes-"

"And yeeting me across Paris-"

"Yeah, despite that, I really do love you Chat."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Not in the same way as you love me. But I want the best for you and I want you to be happy. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Are you sure you don't love me the same way, because-"

"I'm pretty sure."

"But you can't say you've never thought about it."

"I mean, I think about a lot of things... and, let's be honest, you're amazing. Kind, caring, funny, hot. Who wouldn't want to date you."

"So, it's not impossible." He smiled. "Listen, if the Marinette thing doesn't work out, I'm here."

"Marinette? What are you talking about?"

"You said that you two were super close."

She shook her head. "No. Chat. If I didn't have the most embarrassing crush ever on Adrien Agreste, I probably would've fallen for you years ago."

"What?"

"Oops. I didn't mean to say that. I didn't want you to know cause it could expose my-"

"How could you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I can't believe you would do this."

"Listen. He's gorgeous. And super nice."

"How could you betray Marinette like this. You said you guys were in love."

"I did?" She chuckled.

"Yeah. You said you were practically the same person?"

She was laughing now. "Oh kitty, some day this Will be hilarious."

"It's not. You're going to break her heart."

"I promise." She gasped between laughs. "I'm not going to be breaking Marinette's heart."

"But you're practically the same-"

"Chat." She snorted. "We are the same person."

"Marinette?"

She froze. "Surprise."

"You have a crush on me?"

"Adrien?"

"I think we should talk about this later. We're both pretty tired and-"

"Are you Adrien Agreste?"

He jumped up. "Uhh tengo qué irme."

"That wasn't even french, what?"

He pulled out his baton and leaped. "Yeet!"

"We are definitely going to talk about this later. I share an apartment with you."

He had already disappeared into the skyline. 

Ladybug smiled and threw her yo-yo towards her home. "Yeet, I guess." She thought before following after her partner.

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh I hope you like this concussion induced crack.   
I'm so bored. I can't go to school for another week and a half I'm just supposed to be at home and sleep, but I want to do something. I can't play videogames, I can't play piano, i definitely should not write college essays.  
I've been writing fics but I'm sure they are confusion.  
This is crack.   
The last one made no sense.  
I wrote another one which is worse and will just be a draft.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Please leave comments and kudos and I need to let my brain rest but I have too short of an attention span.


End file.
